User talk:Legoguy1866
Talk to me here if you want!-- 14:24, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Rank 11 When will there be a Rank 11 on My LEGO Network? Find out on http://www.lego.com. -- 14:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Infobox titles * Hello, just wanted to let you know that the "title" field for set infoboxes should be just the set name, and not include the number, as there is an item number section for the number below. Thanks, 01:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 22:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Cargo Crushing Can I edit the Cargo Crusher Page? User: Pufflesrcute Yes.-- 12:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: logo * No, it's the same size as usual, all logos to date have been 135x155 px 01:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Brickipedian of the Month Just so you know, you can only vote for one Brickipedian in each months Brickipedian of the Month, and you can't oppose both. This is kind of a silly rule, but please choose the one that you oppose more and remove the other. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 17:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) BOTM Hey LEGOguy, just to let you know, since both current BOTM noms are in the negative, if you want to you can nominate me now. I hope that this doesn't sound to "I WANTS THE AWARD", I more just want a successful nomination, even if that is myself. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 23:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, a great nomination has been made :) Ajraddatz Talk 00:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Issue One BrickPost: Issue Two BrickPost: Issue Three BrickPost: Issue Four BrickPost: Issue Five BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven Hi, Legoguy! --Legoguy2805 15:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Eight BrickPost: Issue Nine BrickPost - November 2010 BrickPost - December 2010 BrickPost - Christmas 2010 BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 Lego messageboards wiki It has been awhile since you were on Lego message boards wiki and there is alot of stuff that needs to be fixed. And since you are the only admin, you are the only one that can delete unneeded pages, rename pages ect. Please check there! legobatmankid10 Talk | MLN Wiki 17:29, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey could you please check there? There needs to be atleast 2 more admins, and I think that I sould be one of them. legobatmankid10 Talk | MLN Wiki 23:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) BrickPost - March 2011